foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kevin Day
Kevin is often called "the son of Exy", along with his adoptive brother Riko, because his mother and Riko's uncle invented the sport. His father is David Wymack, which Kevin reveals to him towards the end of the year. Childhood Kevin grew up with his mother, Kayleigh Day, until she died in a car accident. He was then taken in by Tetsuji Moriyama and raised alongside Riko in Castle Evermore. Because Tetsuji was busy, they spent their time with the team and were considered their unofficial mascots. Their life consisted of playing Exy - they even had personal tutors so they didn't have to leave the stadium for school. Kevin and Riko were inseparable and both grew up in front of the cameras. This led to an obsession with the two of them and many considered them the future of Exy. Kevin didn't know the identity of his father until he was a teenager. Appearance Has the number 2 tattooed on his left cheekbone. As a child, he wrote the number in permanent marker and retraced it when it faded. Later, he covers it up with a queen, the chess piece. Riko has the corresponding number 1 on his cheek. Kevin has green eyes and dark hair. The Ravens Kevin grew up with the Ravens and his adopted brother, Riko, who saw him as his property. Their goal was to become Exy champions, which they reached, playing for the US national team. Kevin was one of the Ravens' best players. The year before Neil arrives, the NCAA had concerns about Riko holding Kevin back on the court and accused Coach Moriyama of ordering it. He pitted them against each other and Riko won, though probably not fairly. Right after this match, Riko broke Kevin's hand. They covered this up as a skiing accident. Kevin went to Coach Wymack's hotel room at the winter banquet and followed him to South Carolina. Edgar Allan had to release Kevin from his contract due to the severity of his injuries. The Foxes After the "accident", Kevin moved to Palmetto to act as Coach Wymack's assistant coach. His fans took offence at this, because they thought that Kevin should lend his expertise to his home team. As the new season started, he was signed as a striker for the Foxes, now playing with his right hand. To this his fans reacted with rage, feeling betrayed by their idol for not returning to the Ravens. Kevin promised Wymack that he would get the team past the fourth match this season. To train his right hand he goes to the stadium at night, accompanied by Andrew who won't play with him. Instead of forcing Andrew, Kevin says that he must want to train with him of his own accord. He thinks that one day he will want to. When Kevin learns that the Ravens have transferred districts so that they can compete against the Foxes, Kevin panics and has a physical fight with Coach Wymack. He doesn't want to go back to the Ravens and Riko's abuse but considers returning anyway before Riko can make him, in the hopes that this would assuage Riko's rage. Wymack tells him that he and Andrew will handle Riko. Kevin takes his stress out on Neil during practice. General Kevin seems to prefer reading or watching Exy games at his desk to playing video games with his roommates. When Neil arrives at Palmetto State, Kevin only tolerates the court either alone or with Andrew on it. He soon amends that dogma and gives Neil daily late-night training on the court. Kevin hates sitting in the back of Andrew's car, so he mostly rides shotgun. Kevin is currently dating a Raven alumnus, Theodora "Thea" Muldani, a backliner on the US Court. She was in her fifth year at Edgar Allan during Kevin's freshman year. He still calls Coach Moriyama "the master", although he is no longer a Raven. Kevin's last public appearance was on December 4th the year before Neil joined the Foxes. Kevin is not a morning person. It is very difficult to wake him up if he is still tired, which is why Wymack keeps him moving to stop him from falling asleep again. He knows how to manipulate people. Kevin is majoring in history. Character Kevin is obsessed with Exy and looks down on others who are less obsessed with it. He is so obsessed that he learns to play with his right hand after his injury. Kevin has high standards for Exy players. Anyone who doesn't meet the standards and doesn't have the talent to get there is considered a waste of oxygen. He frequently pisses off his fellow players by giving harsh criticism. Kevin rarely smiles, except for the press. His real smile is bitter and brittle. He is seen as arrogant. Perception Other people are put off by Kevin's cold personality and his unapologetic way of criticising. This makes it hard for them to react neutrally and instead causes them to snap back at him. Relationship with Andrew Kevin holds on to Andrew's medicine while Andrew is sober, so that Andrew isn't tempted to take it. He trusts Andrew to protect him from the Moriyamas after they've made their deal. Since Andrew is the only reason that Kevin can stay at Palmetto, Kevin listens to everything he says. Relationship with Neil Neil caught Kevin's attention because Coach Hernandez sent the Foxes Neil's file with a video of him playing. Kevin liked that Neil played like he had nothing to lose, so he became determined to sign him to the Foxes. To achieve this, he argued in front of the school board and Coach Wymack that Neil would make Court in five years. Though Kevin only recruited Neil for his potential, it is later revealed that Neil (Nathaniel) and Kevin played Exy together when they were 10. Kevin will only train Neil if Neil gives him "his game". After Andrew clears Neil from his suspicions, Kevin takes him to his night practices, where he teaches Neil Raven drills. At Kathy Ferdinand's show, Kevin forces Neil to be a guest on the show by threatening to stop practising with him. Since Kevin wants to make him an Exy star, he believes publicity like this is the only viable course of action for Neil. Neil and Kevin speak French if they want to have a private conversation in front of other people. Other Foxes He and Seth hate each other. Because Matt is such a good player and shows enough commitment to Exy, Kevin respects him, but they frequently gravitate from understanding to antagonism. Category:Character Category:Fox Category:Palmetto State Category:Raven Category:Exy Category:Edgar Allan